


Math Problems and Falling in Love

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Alvin scoots in close enough for Simon to see the speckles in his blue eyes, “Simon, you can't put feelings on a number system. It just is, you know? If not Jeanette, then it'll be someone and you can't stay in your little bubble forever.”





	Math Problems and Falling in Love

“Word on the street is someone's got a thing for you.”

Simon internally groans, he doesn't really have to look up from his math book to know Alvin's got a persistent grin spread over his lips. He can hear it in the tone of his voice.

“Oh, yeah?” He responds with another question, but he can't seem to find the interest in any answer Alvin could give- not like Simon was trying to anyway. Because he already knows who Alvin's specifically talking about. In fact, he's known since 7:35 am when he walked through the front door of the school to a group of girls gossiping about the exact same person his brother is now speaking of.

Except with Alvin, Simon's curiosity peaks about his opinion toward the subject. He wouldn't dare let that be known, though, and he flips to the next page.

“Do you ever eat at lunch, Simon? You have an untouched tray right in front of you.”

Only briefly does he glance down to the now cold cafeteria pizza, but his attention is back to the last math problem he was on. He shrugs, “Did you come here to find that out?”

Alvin scoffs, “No. I came here to ask you what you're going to do about Jeanette's crush on you.”

His mouth opens slightly, yet he can't seem to find the words to say. Does he believe Jeanette may have a crush on him? Chances are, she might. But he likes to keep most things at a 50 percent possibility. More so when he doesn't have all of the facts up front.

This particular moment has to be included since he hasn't even spoken to Jeanette herself about all of this. He doesn't suspect that answer would be good enough for Alvin.

“I'll ask her and handle it accordingly.”

“Eh. I see what you mean,” he chuckles, but it's quickly replaced with his usual confused expression, “Wait, what?”

He rolls his eyes, “Well, if she says the rumors aren't true, then that's that. If she says they are, I'll have to let her down gently.”

There's silence on Alvin's side of the table. Simon assumes he's just eating until his grip pulls the book from Simon's vision, “You're gonna do what now? You aren't going to date her?”

He shakes his head before pulling his book from Alvin. He gives up on reading it and sets it on the seat next to him, “I don't have an interest in being anything more than friends with Jeanette. Why would I agree to date her?”

“Uh, because she's, like, perfect for you? You both love school. You're both such goody two shoes. Shall I go on?”

“No, that's quite all right,” he holds his hand up to halt any other comment Alvin thinks to say, “I don't see Jeanette like that. I wouldn't want to risk a perfectly good friendship based on feelings I don't have. Nor will have.”

“How do you know that?”

“Know what?”

“That you'll never like her. You act like you can see into the future,” he bites into the apple resting in his palm.

“I can't, but I can tell what my feelings are,” his heart twitches when Alvin's eyes roam up and down over him. What must be running through his mind right now, Simon wonders as if he can't just ask.

“Take a chance once in a while,” the statement comes out so nonchalantly. All of Alvin's attention goes to digging into his lunch. Meanwhile, Simon can't help but stare at his brother.

Take a chance? He's been spending the past few months trying to do the exact opposite. And it's been a heartbreaking time to be so close to someone he's practically in love with.

'He's your brother.’

Simon knows that. He's painfully aware of that fact and he's been scolding himself ever since these feelings began. Honestly, though, he never chose for it to be like this. Why would he when he's too afraid of the reaction Alvin would give?

“Alvin, I don't like risks. That's your department. I like my safe zone where-” he pauses to tap against the cover of his math book, “Where numbers make sense and I don't have to worry about hurting Jeanette or getting hurt by someone I actually like.”

He scoots in close enough for Simon to see the speckles in his blue eyes, “Simon, you can't put feelings on a number system. It just is, you know? If not Jeanette, then it'll be someone and you can't stay in your little bubble forever.”

“I-I…”

“Besides, I'd love to see the lucky girl who ends up with Simon Seville.”

He bites at his tongue. Every feeling, every emotion he's had over the past few months begins bubbling to surface again. Sometimes, he feels like he'd be better off avoiding being near Alvin. Impossible, he knows, but that way he wouldn't risk accidental confessions.

Except under his brother's stare, it just slips out, “Wh-What about… um… what if it wasn't some girl?” He tugs at the collar of his shirt. It's way too hot in the lunchroom now. Alvin's eyebrow raises, but there's no disgust on his features. Just legitimate curiosity.

“Well, then, person. Whatever you want. The point is you should try to be happy,” he grins, “Is there someone you're interested in?”

He swallows hard and somewhere in between his jagged breathes, he finds the courage to grip Alvin's hand, “Alvin, I think I'm falling in love with-”

“Hey, guys!” Theodore's exclamation forces Simon to pull back and he's close hitting the ground, “What are you talking about?”

Simon looks to Alvin who shrugs, “The new Alien Cat episode on TV tonight. Simon wants to stay up to watch with me. How about you?”

Theodore shakes his head, “No, I rather have the sleep.”

Alvin makes another comment about Theodore's lack of bravery that goes unheard by Simon. Too busy thinking of how he was so close to admitting his secret to the one it was about. What would be have done if he did? More importantly, how would Alvin react? He doesn't assume he'd be too thrilled, but be couldn't do that. He can't see the future, right? Like Alvin said.

Alvin. He glances toward him. Alvin's still talking to Theodore and Simon thinks he might need to pay attention. Until Alvin turns to him and just goofily smiles. He smiles back and that's when Alvin mouths out 'later’ to him. Later he'd probably hassle him about this and Simon thinks maybe it's time to open up.

Who knows what Alvin would say?

“Hey, Simon?” Theodore, who's pointing to his tray, “You gonna eat that pizza?”


End file.
